wikifanonafandomcom-20200213-history
Crystal Jewels episodes removed from rotation
Since there are 1800 episodes in the anime of the Crystal Jewels franchise, some episodes were removed. Episodes removed from rotation Post-poned episodes *The Crystal Jewels vs Shogumon special have been initually planned to air in November 30, 2000. However, the airdate was moved to April of 2001. In United States Post-poned episodes *The In the Ghost Tower (episode 6) episode was postponed to October 8, 1993 and was temporarily replaced with Sills of the Skills (episode 33) in syndication. *The episode Hang up Price (episode 443) was postponed to January 12, 2001 for unknown reasons. *The episode, Fangs for the Money (episode 1009) was postponed to October 17, 2010. *The episode, From the Moon and Out! (episode 1682) was postponed to May 1, 2017 when it was supposed to air on February 19, 2018. Episodes removed by LogicKids *The episode, The Dancer's Life (671) was pulled from air since 2017 for issues with homosexuality featuring Elliott, who have an urge to seduce Kouchu, and a reason that Sidekick Boy hits Elliott with a whip, and Elliott getting abused by his own father, a reference to child abuse may scare younger viewers. Episodes removed by Crystal Jewels Company *The episode, Maeko to Kouchu! Great Partners in Action! was removed by the Crystal Jewels Team for referring to homosexuality, which may go over head towards kids. Sidekick Boy, Bob, Crystal Dude, and Garnet are fired and kicked off the Police League for being accused for harming a Crystal Monster. Their shelters were taken and the only hotel they seek is a gay hotel. However, they were held for prostitution and Kouchu and Elliott pretends to be a couple to get their friends back. *The episode, "Pride Parade" was removed from air. This was removed from air since some kids who enjoyed the show are not in LGBT+ culture. Another reason is censorship. However, this could be viewed on the Crystal Jewels website. Episodes removed after the September 11 attacks *The episode, Sword of Knight (episode 256) was temporarily removed from the air. The evil king and his henchmen captured Kouchu and his friends to destroy the government's tall building with a "Z" missile and other military like weapons. There are two scenes, one from which Kouchu pops an explosive bubble and one that the Evil King terrorized the buildings. When TeenAnimeCable was broadcasting the show, the episode returned on air. *The episode, Something Smokes (episode 502) was temporarily removed from air. The conflict is Bob accidentally burns up the hospital. The episode aired on TeenAnimeCable when it broadcasts the show. *The episode, For the Snakes of Iccryst (episode 573) was temporarily removed from air. Emma adopts abandoned stray snakes. At night, they grew huge and enormous, and left the heroes' shelter. The giant snakes began to destroy the city, and wrecks the buildings and the CeleTower. This episode aired in the United States in 2003 and was removed until TeenAnimeCable broadcasts the show. *The episode, Pi-Kouchu, I See You! was removed for several reasons. Sakuro's Squishing mind-controls everyone, and the scenes shows pictures of budings being destroyed and the likes bickering in the room. Squishing tries to comfort everyone. When the show premiers on TeenAnimeCable, the episode is back on air.